Just a Stupid Puzzle!
by Jina-chan
Summary: When Jinoto steals Yugi's puzzle, he and his friends go all over the world to get it back! And what happens when Bakura comes along? Chapter 7 is finally up!
1. Stop Thief!

Chapter 1: Stop Thief!  
  
Jina-chan: Hey everyone this is my first new fic in a long time. (I've been really busy working on The Boarding House. (It's almost finished, I promise!! ) And this is a new twist cuz I'm going to be a main character! Okay it's not me. It's my violent happpier self. Whada mean I'm not good at acting?? I'll act like I'm killing you, then I actually will! How's that?!! Oh backing down, are we? Good choice. Now here's a few things you should know that has to do with me and the plot. My name in the story will be Jinoto (that's the full name) and instead of being 13, I'v changed my age to 15 due to some parts inappropriate for a young (13 and under) person to do. (hint, hint) So enjoy the show! (Er, story)  
  
Yugi Moto and his friends walked home from school. They were really bummed out.  
  
"Since when does pop quiz mean quarter exam?" Joey said tiredly.  
  
"Gee I don't know....since our teacher went wack?" Tristen replied.  
  
"You guys come on. It's be a tough day. Can we just forget about it?" Tea muttered.   
  
"Sure we can, Tea." Joey skipped around merrily and said in a girly voice, "Oh sure let's all forget about my surpise F for the quarter that will make everyone's day just PERKY!!!!"  
  
((SMACK))  
  
"OUCH!" Joey felt his sore cheek. "What was that for??"   
  
"You wouldn't shut up dude. Had to do something." Tristen grinned.   
  
"Why you--!" ((Smack)) "OUCH!" Tristen and Joey cried in unison.   
  
"You guys need to grow up." Tea turned to Yugi. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Yugi merely looked at her with droopy puppy eyes.   
  
"I think his necklace is too heavy for him. I mean look at him. Poor Yugi's slumping. I think he should give it to someone stronger to hold."   
  
Tristen and Joey turned around. "Me-ow," they whispered. A teenaged girl walked along in front of them, helping Yugi. Her shoulder-length vanilla colored hair fell all over her olive face. Her eyes were green-blue.  
  
"Gee. That's good idea. (why didn't I think of that, Tea wondered) I'll take off his puzzle and you can hold until I open his backpack, okay?"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
As Tea undid the chain clasp, she asked, "Hey, I've never seen you before. How did you know Yugi's name?"  
  
"Oh well, in my class everyone is trying to be Yugi. Trying to get the same deck as him, making wigs in the likeness of his hair, they're all pretty much obsessed. Well, except me. Obsessions scare me." she laughed. "Oh yeah! I should have at least told you my name. I'm Jinoto. What's your name?" Jinoto bowed formally.   
  
"I'm Tea."  
  
"I'm Joey!" Joey said with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"And I'm Tristen." he said with bigger hearts.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Jinoto winked at Tristen and Joey. The two fell on their faces.  
  
"Here you go, Jinoto." Tea handed her the puzzle. Then she fumbled with Yugi's backpack.  
  
"Gee, look at the time. I must be going now. See ya." Before anyone said goodbye, Jinoto raced off.  
  
"Okay, now where's the puzzle?" Tea asked.  
  
"Tristen, give her the puzzle." Joey nudged.  
  
"I never had the puzzle."  
  
"What?? Then who has the---Jinoto! That bandit! I always knew nice people were thieves!" Tea grumbled.  
  
"Oh and mean and ugly monsters like her don't steal, huh?" Joey muttered to Tristen.  
  
"You take that back!" Tea held up a fist. Joey laughed.  
  
"My...puzzle..." Yugi said half asleep. "Get my...puzzle back."  
  
"Go get her, Joey!" Tea yelled.  
  
"No way! I don't hit girls." Joey put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You threaten me! I'm a girl!" Tea looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah...well you're not a girl. You're the definition of Oni. (Japanese for: devil)  
  
Tea's hair burst into flames. "You monkey! IDIOT!!!!"   
  
As they fought, Tristen ran after Jinoto. She was far too ahead and Tristen had no idea where she went. Then he remembered. She had their school uniform. That meant she would have to come back to school on Monday. But in the mean time what would she really do with it? She didn't seem into Duel Monsters, anyways. Tristen shugged and walked back to his friends. Maybe she forgot she had it at all.  
  
"Yes! I finally got the millenium puzzle from that idiot Yugi. I didn't think that it was so easy but this item is kept with a bunch of easy-going fools." Jinoto's eyes glowed evilly. "Now, I got to find someone else with a millenium item. Hmm...." She walked away from the old warehouse and bumped into... 


	2. Team Up!

Chapter 2: Team Up!  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking and I guess I'm a one-tasker if I do say so myself." The white-haired boy helped Jinoto up. Jinoto looked into his brown eyes.  
  
" Say, do I know you? You look really familar..." Jinota asked.  
  
"Um I don't know if I've seen you somewhere before. Maybe if we introduced oursevles?" The boy said. He was walking home from school as well and had a uniform exactly alike to Tristen's and all the guys.  
  
"I'm Jinoto. Nice to, well, bump into you!" She bowed.  
  
"My name is Bakura." he bowed as well.  
  
"Bakura....now for sure I have heard that name. But I can't remember where." Jinoto said.  
  
"Ah well." Bakura smiled. He noticed something shiny and gold moving around hidden under Jinoto's hand. "What are you trying to hide?" He touched Jinoto's hand. Jinoto blushed a little. "It's nothing. Really." Bakura gently lifted her hand and saw the millenium puzzle on a chain around her neck.   
  
Take it! It's the milleinum puzzle and it's hanging on a girl's neck! She must be more pathetic than Yugi! Take it! A sinister voice screeched in his head.  
  
Bakura stepped closer to her, his hand gripping the puzzle. "Where did you get it? It's very beautiful. Just like your face." A hint of evil crept in Bakura's voice. Jinoto sensed it. She backed away. Bakura leaned towards her, his breaths ragged. "Tell me!"  
  
"I-I stole it from Yugi!" Jinoto whipsered. He was scaring her now and she was losing her voice.   
  
"Really? It's not very nice to take what's not yours." He was so close his bangs fell on her face.  
  
"W-what are you gonna do about it?" she tried to make her tone sound tough.  
  
"You want to find out?" Bakura muttered in a cooing voice. He brought Jinoto face to his. Jinoto shoved Bakura away. As he fell down, Jinoto ran as fast as she could.   
  
"Get back here!" Bakura yelled. He got back up and chased after her. Jinoto knew she couldn't keep running for long. She saw a clothesline. Perfect, she thought. Jinoto jumped to it, swung herself up, let go and grabbed a flag pole. Bakura stopped and looked up at her. Jinoto climbed up onto the flag pole. She jumped up and stood on the roof of the apartment building. "I knew that gymnastics class would pay off someday." she muttered.  
  
"Jinoto! Get down here right now!!" Bakura called.   
  
"Why should I? I'm not going anywhere near you, freak!" she spat on to the pavement below. Someone had seen Bakura stalking Jinoto and called the police because their sirens were coming towards the neighborhood. Bakura climbed up the fire escape stairs and made it up to the roof of the other building. He watched Jinoto as she watched him.   
  
When the police couldn't find anyone or any clues, they left. Bakura grinned haughtly and jumped onto another clothesline. He slid to Jinoto's roof. "Uh-oh." she muttered. Jinoto turned and stood, just about to run, when Bakura grabbed her hand.   
  
"Leave me alone!" she screamed. Jinoto raised a hand to slap him. Her eyes stared at him with fear. Bakura pulled her to him and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Jinoto. I didn't mean to. It's just I go a little crazy when I see the millenium items. I'm so sorry. " Jinoto looked up at him. The haunting tone in his voice and the evil glint in his eyes were gone. She understood his plan and she remembered who he was.  
  
"It's okay." she whispered with sympathy. He has a millenium item and it's forcing him to go mad. This is the Bakura that The Silver Thief Gang was talking about, Jinoto thought.  
  
Ha! This girl was easy to trick! All I have to do is make her give me the item. But how? Bakura thought.  
  
"I have an idea. Do you want to help me look for the millenium items?" Jinoto asked. If he says yes and we get all seven, then I will take his and all the items will be mine! she thought to herself.  
  
"That would be fun." Bakura smiled. If she says yes and we get all seven, then I will take hers and all the items will be mine! he thought to himself.  
  
"Off we go then!" Jinoto said. She pointed to the 5 o'clock sun and shouted, "Let's go!!" Thus Bakura's and Jinoto's adventure began.  
  
Jina-chan: Well how was that? Did the first two chapters interest ya? Was it exciting? Funny? Anything but "well it had a rusty beginning"?? Well please, r and r. Make sure to add a comment in the reviews!! 


	3. Where Did She Go?

Chapter 3: Where Did She Go?  
  
The next day, Yugi lay on his bed, his eyes filled with tears. "How could you let her get away with my puzzle?"  
  
A pang of guilt shot through his friends. Instead of getting it back, they were fighting and teasing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yug. I guess I was just looking for a chance to get at Tea." Joey said.  
  
"Don't you think you should say sorry to me, too?" Tea pointed to herself.  
  
Joey glanced at her, shrugged and casually said, "No."  
  
"WHAT??" Tea roared.  
  
"Guys! We're doing it again. Let's try to find a way get Yugi's puzzle back." Tristen said. They all sat down in chairs next to Yugi, thinking. A few minutes later, Tea stood up.  
  
"I got it! She had the same school uniform as us so she must go to our school. All we got to do is find out where Jinoto lives thought the school stats!"  
  
"Hey genius, did you read the paper this morning?" Joey said. He help up a newspaper. On the cover story the heading read: "Teen-aged Girl Steals School Uniform"  
  
"How do we know it was her?" Tea defended.  
  
Joey wordlessly pointed to the thief's descripition: white ivory hair, sea green eyes, olive complexion.  
  
"Oh...ahahaha." Tea sat down in defeat.  
  
"Maybe if we put missing signs." Tristen muttered.  
  
"For a thief?" Joey asked.  
  
"No! For Yugi's puzzle. It's rather unique, one-of-a-kind, too so someone must have seen it. Especially since Jinoto is running around with it."  
  
"Good idea!" Yugi beamed. "Maybe, we'll find it faster than looking for it on our own!"  
  
"YEAH!" they all cheered.  
  
"What's this? Yugi has lost his Millenium Puzzle? Damn. I wanted to take it from him. No wait. Someone has stolen it? They must be powerful. What??? A girl took it from him? A 15-year-old bandit?" Marik's eyes flew over the newspaper. He paused. Marik laughed and laughed. He fell off his throne and rolled around most unroyally.  
  
"Master Marik? What is wrong?" Odieon rushed to his side.  
  
Marik got up and brushed the tears off his cheeks. "A young girl the same age as Yugi stole his millenium puzzle when he was walking half asleep and she offered to help him." Marik roared with laughter again. "This is the boy who nearly defeated me when I first battled him through Bandit Keith. And he let her run off with it, expecting good come from her!" Marik grinned evilly. "Yugi is no longer our worries. We have to find this Jinoto girl. She is pure genius and evil. I like that." He snickered. But I will rob her of the item and any others that she steals. Marik thought.  
  
"Come on, Bakura." Jinoto pulled him along.  
  
"Okay. I'm here." Bakura smiled sheepishly.  
  
"If we miss this plane I'm going to use your ears as wings!" Jinoto warned. They ran around the metal detectors. Bakura found a large crate that could fit three people. Jinoto pried it open and the got in.  
  
"Are you sure this the right one? It has to be one that says TO ENGLAND." Jinoto muttered.  
  
"I'm positive." Bakura whispered.  
  
They heard voices and they stopped talking.  
  
"Okay this one is going off to Stockholm." A man said. Someone picked the crate up. The crate was loaded on to the back of a plane. Bakura and Jinoto felt the plane's engines roar. They crawled out of the crate. Jinoto heard the flight attendant's voice on the microphone.  
  
"Welcome to Flight-874! We hope you have a great trip to Stockholm..."  
  
"Stockholm? Wait a minute." Jinoto muttered.  
  
"Capital of SWEDEN!!"  
  
"WHAT???" Jinoto loudly mumbled. She turned to Bakura, her angry eyes ablaze. "Sweden?" she growled.  
  
"I thought Stockholm was in England! Honest!" Bakura said.  
  
"You THOUGHT?" Jinoto whispered furiously. "You're from England in the first place!!"  
  
The plane lurched to the side. Bakura flew to one of the walls, landing on his back. Jinoto fell in the same direction and landed face-first into Bakura's chest. "Oww." Jinoto whispered. She gently touched her head and moved away from him.  
  
"You can lie where you was if you want." Bakura mumbled.  
  
Jinoto plopped her head gently on his chest. "Good. It cushioned my fall." Her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep. Bakura looked at her and smiled.  
  
On Monday, a few of Yugi's classmates came by around his desk a little after school was over.  
  
"She stole your necklace thingy? That's stupid." one girl said.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's important to him." a guy defended.  
  
"Must fetch a high price." someone said.  
  
Yugi got a frightening thought. "What if Jinoto sold it?" He asked Tea.  
  
"Jinoto? That's the girl who took it?" a boy with blond hair asked. It was Haruyo.  
  
"Tell us Haruyo." Tristen said.  
  
"Well, I heard that she and some guy from our class jumped a plane that took them to Sweden. They looking for these things called the Millenium Items." Haruyo said.  
  
"WHAT?" Yugi jumped from his seat so fast it flew backwards. "Tea! Do you know who was absent today?!"  
  
"Um, Bakura, Duke, and that bubbly girl with the glasses." she answered.  
  
"Well it can't be a girl and Bakura is our friend so it must have been Duke!" Tristen said.  
  
"What would Duke want with them, anyways?" Tea asked.  
  
"We don't know! But it's gotta be him!" Joey shouted with confidence. "It's probably just what is sinister mind would think."  
  
"You're just jealous cuz you're a loser!" one of Duke's cheerleaders said.  
  
"Jealous??"  
  
"Yup!" The three cheerleaders said. "LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!"  
  
"Hey shouldn't you be with Duke in the first place?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Well, if you must know, Duke is out sick because of a horrible allergic reaction to some food he ate on Sunday." One girl cheerleader said.  
  
"Oh really?" Joey said. The friends gathered their stuff and ran off to Duke's game store. When they ran upstairs to his room, a thin guy with glasses was guarding the door.  
  
"Mister Duke asked not to be disturbed." he said.  
  
"Shut up!" Joey knocked the guy out of the way. "This is important." They all ran inside. Lying in the bed was Duke. He was sleeping and his face was red and his cheeks were slightly swollen. Tristen and Joey held their noses to keep from laughing. "He looks...like a clown." Joey snickered.  
  
"A big stupid clown." Tristen giggled.  
  
Tea looked at him. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep."  
  
"An evil, stupid clown." Joey mumbled. The two couldn't hold it any longer. They burst into hysterical laughter. Duke's eyes flew open. Tea fell down backwards from the sudden movement. Duke glared at everyone.  
  
"What the heck are you all doing in my room??" he asked angerily.  
  
"Why did you steal Yugi's necklace?" Joey said back.  
  
"What?" Duke looked at Yugi. His puzzle was gone. "What do I have to with that?"  
  
"You and Jinoto went to Sweden and sold his puzzle to some old guy didn't you??" Tristen yelled.  
  
"I WHAT?" Duke shouted.  
  
"You guys, stop!" Yugi said. "He obivously doesn't know Jinoto or any of this." He turned to Duke, his face downwardly sinking. "Do you?"  
  
Duke felt almost sorry for Yugi. Whatever happened it must have been really bad. Duke thought.  
  
"Come on, let's go home." Yugi took his backpack and walked out of the room. Everyone followed him. Joey slipped Duke a middle finger and mouthed out the words "I hate you."  
  
Jina-chan: Well, I think that was a good ending for Chapter 3. Thanks to Bakura's poor geographic skills, him and me are stuck in Stockholm, Sweden for the time being.  
  
Bakura: I said I was sorry!  
  
Jina-chan: It's sad how a loveable guy is evil. Pity. Pity, pity. 


	4. Next Plane and 450 Euro

Chapter 4: Next Plane and 450 Euro

Jinoto looked at the scenery. Snow, the capital, mountains, more snow. She shivered. "I shouldn't have gotten the spring uniform. Why?? Why me?" Jinoto asked herself. She looked at Bakura. He wasn't cold at all. Lucky him, he gets long pants! Jinoto thought. Bakura caught her glancing at him. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I got an idea!" Jinoto exclaimed. She took Bakura's hand and dashed off to a nearby diner on the end of town. She stopped outside the door. "You stay here. I'll be right back." Jinoto stepped inside the diner. A few minutes later, Jinoto came back to Bakura. Instead of the school uniform she had on earlier, Jinoto wore a heavy brown coat and a wool plaid skirt with thick stockings and snowshoes.

"Good plan." Bakura shugged and gave a scarcastic smirk.

"Come on, let's go." Jinoto said.

"Stop!" Bakura exclaimed. His mouth curled into an evil grin and his eyes had a sinister glint. "There is a millenium item around here."

"Oh no. Here we go again." Jinoto rolled her eyes. "Where is it?" she asked. "I felt its power before." Bakura said. He unbuttoned his blue-sleeved shirt to expose his Millenium ring. Jinoto gaped. "Dude, isn't that cold? Your chest is being thrust out in the winter of Sweden!" she shouted. A sudden chill in the air came. Bakura didn't flinch as the breeze blew his shirt and hair around. "Duck!" he yelled. Bakura pushed Jinoto onto the ground, just as a purple lightning bolt struck the tree behind them.

"Now I have got you Jinoto! Give me the Millenium item that you stole from Yugi!" A teen-aged boy cried.

"Does everyone know me?" Jinoto muttered. She pulled herself up. "What do you want, Marik?" She stuck her chin out. (Cough,trying, cough, to be tough) "How...how did you know my name?" he asked, shocked.

"Um, let's see, it's written on that kiddie name tag." Jinoto laughed. "What are you? Four? You need a name tag to remember yourself?"

Marik grabbed Jinoto's head and forcefully turned her face up to look at his piercing violet eyes. "It's too bad I'm going to have to smash your pretty little face in for that." He whispered.

"What are you going to do? You're even skinnier than me, Anarexic. Ooh! I'm afraid of a frail cutie! Eei! Someone help me!" Jinoto said bravely.

"I'll just use my millenium rod. It's rather sharp but even better used as a club." Marik growled, his anger growing. He raised it and brought it down. Before the rod struck Jinoto, Marik dropped it and let out a piercing scream. He fell to the floor, releasing her from his grip, lifeless. Bakura picked up the millenium item.

Jinoto stared at him. "What did you do to..." she trailed off.

"It's called an all-purpose pocket knife. Really good in emergencies." Bakura removed the bloody dagger from Merrik's back.

"I wasn't in danger!" Jinoto defended.

"Sure. Anyways we got a third item. We better get moving before the cops come." Bakura smiled as his evil was contained again.

Jinoto rubbed her forehead. "I have serious boy problems, better yet death-obsessed, stalker boy problems. This kicks teen soap operas' asses, let me tell you that."

Bakura laughed and the two ran away back to the airport.

It was Tuesday and the girl and Duke were back in school. Only Bakura was still absent.

"Maybe, Bakura went after Jinoto and now he's held hostage!" Joey said.

"I don't think so. She seems like a boy-crazy kind of girl to me." Tea said. "AAH!" she screamed suddenly. "There's something in my head!"

'I am not boy crazy. I am becoming a famous bandit and I have killed Marik, a millenium item holder, last night in Sweden.' Jinoto's voice ripped across Tea's mind.

"You did not!" Tea cried out.

'Really? Why don't you turn on the news?'

Meanwhile in Sweden, a happy Jinoto was burning words into Tea's head.

"Okay!" Tea screamed. She turned the T.V. on to channel seven where the news was on. The reporter said:

"She was a youngster probably in a gang who started stealing little things, food, clothes and yen in Japan but in Sweden she is a monster. The young woman under the name of Jina and a man accomping her have killed two people and put seventeen others in critical conditon. No one knows where she is now but this woman has taken crime to new heights. Many Swedish outgoers have been cautioned to stay inside as much as possible. She attacks people with a golden club and her partner severly hits them repeatly on the head. These two are dangerous and they could be anywhere in Europe or heading for the United States."

Security cameras flashed pictures of the two brutally hitting bystanders. The boy looked up into the screen.

"Ohmigod." Tea said. "It's..."

Bakura was beating up someone. Bakura was with her, helping her, helping her kill.

'Yes you see? Bakura is not your friend. He is your enemy. Hehehe. Now, who can you trust? Your friends? Well one of them is on the screen and an international murderer. What now?' Jinoto crackled.

"Leave me alone!! Stop it! Stop talking to me!!" Tea screamed. She had a crazed look on her face and she madly swapped the air. "Show yourself, you chicken!"

'Do really think fighting air will make me stop?' Jinoto said.

On the Swedish plane, Bakura touched Jinoto's shoulder. "You better wrap this up. We're being charged for long distance." "But it's a millenium item!" Jinoto said. "Oh well."

'You hear that fool? You can go back to school or whatever you're doing. But I'll be back. You can't live without wondering if I'll control you or if I'll etch painful conversations in your brain.' Jinoto screeched.

The pain in Tea's mind was gone. She dropped to the floor in expasteration, panting and sweating.

"Tea? Tea, what happened?" Yugi asked her.

"I'm fine...It's just I could feel Jinoto talking to me." Tea sat up and rubbed her forehead.

"How? She's somewhere in Sweden." Joey said. "But, I'm so going to miss her."

"Joey!" Yugi cried.

"Sorry, Yug, but she is--" Joey made a whistling sound.

"You don't understand. Bakura is with her." Tea muttered.

"Is he okay?" Tristen asked.

"I don't know but whatever he's doing, Bakura is helping whole-heartedly." A tear fell rolled down her cheek.

"Maybe she's forcing him. Or she has something against him." Yugi whispered to Tea. "He can't be evil. He helped me save my puzzle when Bandit Keith broke it."

Yugi remembered that day a few weeks ago. It was Bakura who stopped that man controlling Bandit Keith and gave him the pieces of his smashed puzzle. Bakura couldn't be evil. He just couldn't.

"Well, here we are again." Jinoto sighed. She turned to Bakura. He slept, head drooped and his blue shirt was unbuttoned reveiling his Millenium Ring. "I can't believe what we did yesterday." she whispered.

"Neither can I." Bakura mumbled. He lazily opened one eye and smiled at her.

"You didn't have to stab Marik. We could have gotten his millenium rod without killing him." Jinoto said.

"I didn't have to. But I did it anyways." Bakura whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I did it...for you." Bakura leaned his head on Jinoto's shoulder. Jinoto blushed.

"Um...that's quite flattering. V-very flattering." she choked out. And this guy previously stalked me in chapter two. I so do not trust him. I bet he's just trying to let my guard go down so he can rob me of the millenium items. What am I? Boy-crazy? But even though that wasn't he means, that was sweet. Jinoto thought.

Do I mean that? Am I really speaking the truth? If I just wanted the millenium pieces I could have let Jinoto perish and take both their items. But instead I saved her. Do I lov- Bakura shook the thought away. However could not erase one thing: 'I did it for you.'

Jina-chan: Well me and Bakura are on our way to England. Finally. Maybe we'll run into Daniel Radcliffe. Hardy har. Luckily we got 450 Euro with us. I wonder if England accepts Euro? Oh, yes I have been a bit cruel to Tea in this chapter but what can I say? She is a Mary-Jane and all Mary-Janes must perish with a slow and cruel death. Mwahaha!! Tea: grumbles Jina-chan: I saw Yu-Gi-Oh today (On Cartoon Network) and they didn't have any Bakura or Merrik! Damn, Bakura is becoming invisble and he was out cold the whole Enter the Shadow Realm season. Bakura: sobs softly in the back of the room Jina-chan: Oh if anyone knows the names to the Millenium items that would be great to know! Besides the Rod, Ring, Puzzle (duh), and necklace. R and r! If you're jealous that Bakura is with me then I shall laugh in your face. Mwahahaha.


	5. Little Brother

Chapter 5: Little Brother

Jina-chan: Well I found out some of the names for the millenium whatever: eye and scale. What was the 7th one?? I have considered having Tea die sometime in this story. I have shown some mercy by not making her die a slow death or/and let her live. Hm? What should I do? Decisions, desicions.

Marik woke up in a strange white room. He was wearing what felt like a paper dress. Have I died? he thought. Marik heard a familar laugh. He turned to see his older sister. His eyes widened in shock.

"S-sister?" Marik stuttered. Isis smiled at him. "Brother, why do you stare at me as if I rose from the dead?" She chuckled heartly.

"I thought I was....I was...."

"Dead?" Isis asked. "Well you were close to it when the medics arrived. Do you remember what happened? Who stabbed you?"

Marik tried to think about that moment. He was on the verge of killing Jinoto when a man came up behind him. He didn't pay attention to that. Marik should have because the white-haired boy stabbed him with a dagger of some sort. "Jinoto's friend." Merrik said. He then remembered his millenium rod. He turned to his side. A sharp pain in his back stung the second he moved. He gasped in pain.

Isis told him to stay down. "Just until the wounds heal." she said.

"Where is my millenium rod?!" he cried.

"I believe those two took it from you." Isis sighed and sat back down.

"What???" Marik shouted angrily. "How dare they steal from me!"

"Well you're not getting it back right now. Besides they're not here anymore." she said.

"They left Sweden?" Merrik asked in a saddened tone.

"Yes. There is a rumor that they fled to England." Isis mumbled. "I'm going to London this afternoon, hopefully in time, to warn the museums about these theives."

"Don't go." Merrik said softly. A tear welled in his eye.

"As soon as I'm done in London, I'll come strait back to you, Merrik." Isis kissed her brother's forehead. "Goodbye for now, little brother." She briskly walked out the door. The tear in Merrik's eye rolled down his cheek.

"What do you mean Euro isn't good here?" Bakura yelled at the museum manager. "It worked in Sweden, France and Germany but not HERE??"

"I'm sorry sir but it's a national rule." the manager said quietly. Bakura stormed out of the door. (Time being it's his yami)

"Damn," he said to Jinoto, who had covered her hair with blanket-like sarong. "I stole that money for nothing. I couldn't even get into the museum." His voice lost it's icy tone.

"They charge you for that too?" Jinoto asked.

"Obviously, there they do." Bakura sighed.

"That means we can't get a hotel." Jinoto muttered. "I'm telling you, if we hadn't tried to kill so many people, I could walk freely around here. This thing is frying me!!"

"So take off your shirt and keep the sarong on. At least no one would recognize you by your--" Jinoto smacked him. She rushed off. Bakura ran after her. He caught up to Jinoto and grabbed her wrist. "I was just joking." Bakura laughed. Jinoto stopped walking and gaped.

"What?" Bakura asked her. He looked. Bakura found himself at a huge palace.

"Whoa," Jinoto whispered.

"Come on, Jinoto. I think I know where we can spend the night." He lead her away. They walked for what seemed half an hour. The two stopped at an old railroad station. They ran into the forest behind it. Jinoto found a big tree and they plopped their stuff under it. Bakura laid down in the shade. "Much better." he said content.

"Jinoto, where are you going?" "I'm looking for running water." she called.

"Found it!" Jinoto said shortly after. A big lake with a waterfall lay in front of her. "Hey Bakura!" she shouted. He ran to her. "What is it?" he asked, looking down at the lake. "Think fast!" Jinoto shoved him into the water and laughed as he hit it with a splash.

"Help!" he cried.

"Stop playing around." Jinoto said. Bakura didn't come up. Jinoto panicked.

"I'll save you!" she shouted. Jinoto jumped into the water.

Bakura rose up to the surface laughing. Jinoto knew she had been tricked. Her face fumed red. "Why you little-!" She shoved his head under the water and he came up choking for air.

"That's what you get!"

Bakura swam towards her then suddenly ducked underwater. Jinoto looked for him in the water. She felt something tickling the back pocket of her jeans. Jinoto whipped her head around. A white lock of Bakura's hair bobbed above the surface, some of it hiding in the water.

"Bakura!" She yelled. "What?" He yelled. Now he was in front of her. "What did you do to me??" she said.

Bakura smirked."Oh nothing." Something jiggled in her pants. Jinoto screamed. She ran on shore but still felt the shaking. Jinoto tore off her wet jeans and a fish flopped out. Then she realized Bakura was watching the whole thing. She blushed herself crimson. He burst out laughing.

"Man was that funny! What did you think I do?" he shouted to her.

"I hate your guts so much right now!!" Jinoto yelled. She furiously ripped open her backpack, dried herself off and put on a linen skirt. Jinoto sat down on the mossy banks. "Damn you to hell!" she cursed him.

Bakura swam out of the lake and climbed onto the rocks. "This water is cold. Let's go." he walked back to their "camp." Jinoto followed reluctantly and said, "Why, so you can put more fish on me?"

"I wasn't thinking of using fish. Maybe so I can think off a way to make you 'accidently' strip." Bakura laughed. Jinoto just grumbled.

Back in Japan, a worried Yugi and Tea were purchasing plane tickets for themsevles and Joey and Tristen. The flight to Liverpool, England would begin in one hour. That night, Bakura sat upright under the tree as Jinoto slept peacefully. He could sense a millenium item holder nearby.

Jina-chan: Ooh, the suspense! Sorry I took so long to update. has going haywire. All these rules are making my head spin. And then a lot of my stories have been deleted. Grr. Also this quickedit stuff messes up the whole chapter. It's really pissing me off. Oh well.


	6. Isis?

Chapter 6: Isis?

Jina-chan: Okay I guess I made a lot of mess-ups on the names. When I first heard about Ishizu, I learned her name was Isis but that was her Japanese name and went ahead with that name. I already started posting the story and I don't want to delete chapter just to change someone's name. And I put Yugi and the others as if they were from Japan instead of U.S. by mistake. So in conclusion (big science word .) everyone has their English dub names except for Ishizu. okay, now that's cleared up...START YOUR READING!!!

Bakura ran as quickly as he could to the museum. He stopped and hid behind a tree when he heard someone walking out and talking. "It is very glad to have a warning about this worldwide theivery going on. Thanks so much, Miss Isis Ishtar!" A man walked inside to the museum and a woman walked down the steps and trotted on the road alone. A gold headband rested on her head. A millenium item glinted around her neck.

"The millenium necklace..." he said to himself. Bakura got an idea. He boldly walked along behind her. Isis turned around and saw Bakura.

"Who are you?" she glared at him.

Bakura ignored her question and stared at her necklace. "I see you have a millenium item, too." he said with curiousity.

Isis put her hand around the eye charm. "What does that have to do with you?" she said guarded.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I hope I'm not frightening you! By the way, I'm Bakura." Bakura put up his hands in a harmless manner. "I have this huge fasictionation with them! I have one, too." He undid the buttons on his shirt and showed her his millenium ring. "See?"

"Ah, the ring of the millenium items." Isis looked at him. "You must keep it safe." Her eyes glanced at the ring again. "Jinoto or Jina, whoever she is, is stealing them."

Bakura got the 'bad' glint in his eye. "Yes I know." he said in a haunting tone. Isis backed away. "Because I am helping her steal." Isis began to run, but Bakura quickly caught up to her and grabbed Isis' hand.

"Didn't anyone tell you not talk to stangers? Especially at this late at night." Bakura whispered evilly in her ear. Isis opened her mouth to scream but only whimpers came out. She tried to push him away but it was in vain. Bakura pulled some rope out of his pocket and bound her wrists together. Isis stared at him in horror.

"Tell me where your hotel is!" he barked. She wouldn't speak. Bakura pulled out a pocket knife and held it under her nose. "Tell me or I will kill you!" Out of fear, Isis' hotel address flew from her mouth. Bakura smirked. He grabbed her arm, lowered the knife and told her, "Good. Now show me the way." Isis led him to her to the inn.

By the time they reached it, Isis' legs were shivering violently. Bakura led her around the back and he carried her with one hand climbing a tree, the other hanging on to Isis. Bakura was suprisingly strong for a boy as skinny as her. "Is this your room?" he asked. He pointed to a third floor window in front of them. She silently nodded. Bakura gently pushed open the unlocked window. He climbed into the small room and took Isis with him.

Bakura put Isis on the bed and hooked some of the extra rope of her binding around a bed pillar. Bakura's eyes looked up and down Isis' body. He put a hand on her thigh. Isis had a weird feeling that was making her mind pleasantly fuzzy. Was she enjoying this? Isis felt ashamed how she liked her kidnapper's touch. Bakura smirked, glad her mind was being played so easily. His fingers walked up her leg and stopped above her waist. They curiously lifted up her shirt and exposed her bra. Bakura leaned down and breathed on her abdomen and chest. A moan slipped through Isis' lips. Isis bit down her lower lip and closed her eyes. Silent words left her mouth.

"What are you saying?" Bakura growled. She should have been dazed and confused. "I'm saying may the pharoh have mercy on my soul." she choked out.

"And mercy you will not get." Bakura's voice said. Isis saw a golden rod spakle for second and then... she blacked out.

"Man it's about time when made it! That flight from Japan was long!" Joey said happily.

"I'm just glad we can finally move our legs again." Yugi smiled. It was early morning and he had new hope for finding his millenium puzzle.

"Remember you guys we got to London as fast as we can!" Tea said. The friends ran to the nearest bus station. They looked at the schedules and fees.

"Um, what's a pound?" Tristen asked. "I think that's the American measurements of weight." Yugi said.

"Why would the British makes us pay in weight? That's stupid!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi turned to a woman sitting next to him. "Excuse me, Miss, but do you know what kind of money would work here? We're travelers."

The lady stared at him as if she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Yugi! We're in Britain, not Japan! Not everyone speaks Japanese, ya know." Tea said.

"I knew I should have taken that English course last year." Yugi grumbled.

Tea talked to the woman in English in a British accent. "What my friend was trying to say was if you knew what pounds meant." The woman chuckled a little. "Travelers, eh? You must not know how money works around here. I'll give you a couple of shillings and some pounds." She took out some coins and paper money. Tea smiled.

"Thank you very much." she said gratefully.

"No problem." The woman beamed, got up and left. Joey and Tristen stared at the money.

"She gave us money?" Tristen asked with wide eyes.

"Since when did you start speaking English?" Yugi questioned curiously.

"Since we were on the plane!" Tea pulled out a pocket-sized booklet that said: "Learn English in 10 hours! The British Way!" Everyone fell over.

"I also have the American version! There's a difference in accents." Tea smiled boldy.

"Wow, Tea you saved the day!" Yugi said excitedly.

"For once. Usually she ruins it." Joey mumbled.

"You take that back!" Tea snorted fire from her nose and chased Joey in circles.

"Uh guys?" Tristen said. "GUYS!!!!"

"What?" Tea was just about to punch Joey's face in.

"We missed the bus!!" Yugi cried. "Hey look!"

Everyone turned around to look in the rear window. Bakura was waving to them. He stuck his tongue out and gave them the peace sign.

"GET HIM!!!!!!!" Tea roared. They chased after her but the bus was quite fast and their stuff weighed them down. They dropped to sidewalk (or in the U.K. as they say "the pavement, dahling!"), too tired and panting.

"Wasn't they in London?" Yugi asked.

"I wish Jinoto was with me." Joey and Tristen sighed. They looked at each other and growled.

"I saw her first!" they argued in unison. "ARRRR!!"

Tea shook her head. "I could watch them all day but....WE HAVE A MISSION TO FOREFILL!!!!!!!!" They got up and walked along the side of the road.

Beams of late morning sunlight lay across Isis' bed. She opened her eyes hoping she just had a bad dream. Isis let out a silent scream whens she looked at her bed.

Blood.

It covered her sheets and the edge of her dress. She knew it wasn't her time of the month. (chibi narriator: it finshed last week!)

Why was there so much blood? Isis wondered. She moved her head to look when she felt a sting on it. Isis remembered. Just before she was knocked out something hit her. It was gold--the millenium rod? Isis moved her hands. They were no longer bound but her wrists still had rope marks. She got off the bed. There was a raw slit in her dress that climbed up her thigh. Bakura was gone. She touched her neck so she could go into the past to see was happened to her but she realized.

"The necklace is gone too!" She cried. "That--" Isis stopped talking and picked up the note left on the hotle table. She whispered it to herself.

"I hope you had fun last night. Too bad you were out cold the whole time. I quite enjoyed myself. Hehe. I left you 100 Egyptian Pounds. I would have paid you more but...I ran out of cash! Oh watch out-- there's a glob of some white mess. I advice you not to touch it. -Bakura"

Isis put down the note. "What does he mean 'white mess'? And why on earth would he pay me? What am I? A whore? (Chibi whisper: yes!) Ohmigod!" Isis turned her head and looked at blood. She noticed her underwear lying on the floor scrunched up on the floor in a tight wet ball.

"He-he-...." Isis fell to the floor. "Bakura raped me..." She started to cry when she saw next her 'the white mess.' Isis jumped up and said, "Oh gross!!!"

When her hands stopped shaking, Isis called a number on her cell phone. "Mr. Thesworth! I want a press conference about those international robber hooligans today at two o'clock sharp!"

She hung up and threw her cell phone to door. Isis took a shower, and pulled on some new clothes and stormed out. It was one P.M. when she left.

When Bakura walked back to Jinoto that morning, she was mad. "Where the hell were you??" Jinoto roared.

"Getting us another millenium item." Bakura smiled and pulled out the millenium necklace.

"That's I-Isis'! Was she in London?" Jinoto touched it. "How did you get it back from her and what the hell happened to your arm??"

"Oh. I cut myself with the pocket knife. It was part of my plan. I found Isis walking along the side of the road alone. I walked up to her all nice and saying I was interigued by her necklace. I tied her wrists, forced her to tell me her hotel address and well...." Bakura smirked.

"Whadja do?" Jinoto was interest by his plan. "Well, I, when she was consicous, seduced her until her mind was so fuzzy even her eyes were dazed. She asked for mercy and I could tell she was still fighting to concentrate. So I hit her on the head. I tore her clothes and used a Boston creme doughnut to squirt out the 'white stuff.' I had to cut myself to get blood all over her sheets to get her to think I....well..." Bakura blushed.

"How could you do that? That's evil!" Jinoto screeched. "I love it!!!!! But that is going to leave a mark." She pointed to the bandaged gash.

Bakura shrugged. "I'll just get a tatoo over it." They laughed.

"No offence Bakura, but I think you should get some muscles first." Jinoto said. She poked at his (non-mulitilated) arm. "I heard that Isis is having a press conference about skinning your hide." she said.

"When?" Bakura asked. "Today at 2. We better go too. This'll be a perfect oppuritunity to get the millenium item in that museuem. Everyone will be listening to her speech and think we're in hiding." Jinoto smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Bakura said happily. They gathered their stuff covered their hair and faces and walked off.


	7. Hello, World! Look At Us!

Chapter 7: Hello, World! Look at Us!

Bakura and Jinoto tip-toed inside through the back. Jinoto's heart was racing. She was so nervous she could barely breathe. In the front of the building, Isis' voice boomed with anger.

"I have come today to talk about those two world thieves. Teenagers yes, but I find them extremely dangerous." A few people chuckled. "Do not laugh, remember, my younger brother has been put in critical condition because of these two! He has suffered a serious back wound from a stab in the back."

People gasped in amazement. "At least twenty people have been attacked by these teens. Two of them dead. This was in one day." Some of the victims' friends began to cry. "I myself was attacked. It was an attack so brutal I dare not even think it." Isis bellowed into the microphone.

Bakura looked quintessical. "She's rather dumb. She would have felt some pain if I really..." Jinoto put a finger over his lips and listened."I still cannot shake the memories of the knife held under my nose, my wrists bound together and my fear. I want the man Bakura arrested and executed for his atrocities!" She slammed her fist on the podium and a low mummur began as she paused."Good job Bakura. You're getting yourself killed for outsmarting some woman." Jinoto muttered."And as for Jinoto. If she has anything to do with murdering and attacking innocent people as well, I want her dead!!""Crap." she whispered. "Come on. We better get that scale and get out of here." They got to the second floor where the millenium item was. It wasn't guarded.

"Maybe the guards are downstairs." Jinoto said.

Bakura looked up and said, "Stop." A camera was about to see them. Bakura disabled it. They removed the case and snuck the scale into their backpack. The partners were just going down the stair when security walked back to the back door.

"Shoot. There's only one way to go." Bakura said."Through the podium." they mumbled."Wait a minute. I think the scale is a fake." Jinoto realized. She took it out and tapped in lightly. It made a hallow ooh sound. "It's painted bamboo!" Bakura whispered."Good job!" A man said. "You figured it out. And your prize is to go to jail!"

The two turned around. The manager and three policemen stood over them.

"Uh-oh." Jinoto said. She threw the bamboo at them.

Bakura took out some marbles from his pockets and rolled it on the ground. The police had already started their chase and slipped over them.

"Come on!" Bakura shouted and took Jinoto's hand. They grabbed an overhanging banner.

"Go!" they yelled together. Jinoto and Bakura swung down the banner. It wasn't very strong and fell from the ceiling. They landed on their feet--in front of the podium. Their faces were being aired all over the world live. People gasped at their enterance.

"Uh...Hi everyone!" Jinoto smiled in the cameras. Bakura gave a quick wave. Isis looked at them in shock. She was still scared of Bakura. Isis also had control of the guards' actions. She didn't say anything so the police did not move. Bakura threw some more marbles at the reporters who were running for them. Everyone in the room fell and stayed down. It was a huge mess. Bakura and Jinoto lunged for the low-hanging chandilier. They swung from that and jumped out to the door. No one got up or ran after them. They had made a clean get away.One reporter stood after they left. "There you have it! These two have knocked down everyone without the use of their fingers." she bent down and picked up a marble. "But these did. Rounded smoke bombs that probably were deactivated. Both Bakura and Jinoto have gotten away and destroyed the Millenium Item Conference with Isis Istar. I'm Connie Chung for 20/20 signing off. Back to you Jeff."Jinoto and Bakura ran down the street, even in the thick traffic. They kept on going even though no one was chasing them. Finally the two collapsed in a heap by the old railroad station."I can't believe we've been tricked! We barely made it." Jinoto panted."I had to give up my marbles though. At least those were the cheap kind!" Bakura said with a smile."I should have known, though." she whispered. "You didn't turn evil when we saw it.""Oh yes. That was a big clue, wasn't it?" Bakura scratched his head. "But I found this." He held a tour guide of the museuem. In big letters an exibit's name was written: "Millenium Item Exibit Closed. Moved to New York, USA.""Come on, then let's go!" Jinoto cried."Are we going to sneak on to a plane this time?" he asked. She nodded."We better hurry." They rushed off to the airport.

"Whada ya mean they were just here??" Joey roared. Tea translated him.

"They used marbles to knock everyone down and ran off!" a reporter exclaimed.

"My friend, Yugi, had something very dear and important from him stolen. His millenium item was stolen by Jinoto when we first met her." Tea explained. Five cameramen came up and filmed her. "We came here from Japan just to get it back. It is my friend's life that he has lost. We don't know Jinoto's intentions, but we need it back. Bakura was also a close friend of us. He is willingly aiding her. I just wish everything was back to normal. I don't us all to live in fear, wondering if we're the next people to fall under them. If they can hear me now I want to say please stop it. Stop what you're doing and come back home." Tea finished and a loud applause went up. She, Yugi and Joey walked back to Tristen. They sped off, looking for they next plane.

Bakura and Jinoto sat in the plane's back. "How many times have we done this?" Jinoto asked. Before Bakura could answer the storage door opened. "I don't care how desperate you are! You are staying in the back." someone yelled. They hid behind some crates. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen landed on the floor. Jinoto opened her mouth but Bakura put a hand over her mouth.

"Gee, that guy was sure nice." Tristen said."He didn't have to be so mean." Yugi wailed."How could he throw a pretty girl like me?" Tea exclaimed."What pretty girl? I don't see any." Joey said."Maybe because you won't have any eyeballs when I'm through with you!!" Tea yelled."Be quiet guys. We're going to be in big trouble." Yugi whispered.

Everyone lowered their voices.

"I can't believe Bakura betrayed us like that. He was my friend." Yugi mumbled. Jinoto looked at Bakura. His face didn't change."I hate her. She acted all nice and then she took your puzzle." Tea said. Jinoto frowned. They shouldn't have been so trusting. She thought."I really want just wake up from this bad dream." Yugi began to sob. His friends came closer to him and whispered solemly. Jinoto shook her head. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "What a pathetic lot." she whispered.  
"I'm getting a cramp. Let's move around. I mean we are the only ones here." Joey stood up. Jinoto was horrorfied. She put on her blanket sarong and Bakura smacked on a fake mustache and a turban."Oh! I thought we were the only ones here!" Tea said in suprise."Hi!" Tristen said. Bakura and Jinoto did not wave back. They shrugged, pretending they didn't understand their language."I guess they must not know Japanese." Yugi said. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Yugi!! Not everyone speaks Japanese. I told you before. Maybe...." Tea talked to them in English. They still shrugged, even though Jinoto spoke English, as well.

"I guess we can forget it." Joey said. They plopped back down in their seats. Bakura, Jinoto, and everyone else fell asleep. Jinoto began to have a strange dream....

Jina-chan: sorry for taking forever to update! I got mad how the chapter kept getting messed up so I left it. maybe NOW it'll look right after over a month of trying!! R and R everybody!


End file.
